monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell
Frankenstein and the Monster From Hell is a 1974 British horror film, directed by Terence Fisher and produced by Hammer Film Productions. It stars Peter Cushing, Shane Briant and David Prowse. Filmed at Elstree Studios in 1972 but not released until 1974, it was the final chapter in the''Hammer Frankenstein'' saga of films as well as director Fisher's last film. The film was released on UK DVD+Blu-ray on 28 April 2014, with all previously censored scenes restored. Plot Baron Victor Frankenstein (Cushing) is housed at an insane asylum where he has been made a surgeon at the asylum, and has a number of privileges, as he holds secret information on Adolf Klauss, the asylum's corrupt and perverted director (John Stratton). The Baron, under the alias of Dr. Carl Victor, uses his position to continue his experiments in the creation of man. When Simon Helder (Briant), a young doctor and an admirer of the Baron's work, arrives as an inmate for bodysnatching, the Baron is impressed by Helder's talents and takes him under his wing as an apprentice. Together they work on the design for a new creature. Unbeknownst to Simon, however, Frankenstein is acquiring body parts by murdering his patients. The Baron's new experiment is the hulking, ape-like Herr Schneider (Prowse), a homicidal inmate whom he has kept alive after a violent suicide attempt and on whom he has grafted the hands of a recently deceased sculptor (Bernard Lee). Since Frankenstein's hands were badly burned in the name of science (possibly in The Evil of Frankenstein or Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed), the shabby stitch-work was done by Sarah (Madeline Smith), a beautiful mute girl who assists the surgeon, and who is nicknamed "Angel". Simon tells the Baron that he is a surgeon, and the problem is solved. The Baron reveals that Sarah is the daughter of the director and has been mute ever since he tried to rape her. Soon new eyes and a new brain are given to the creature. When the creature – lumbering, hirsute and dumb – is complete, it becomes bitter and intent on revenge. It ultimately runs mad on a killing spree in the asylum, killing several inmates, including Klauss. Eventually, it is fully overpowered and destroyed by a mob of inmates. Simon is devastated by the loss of life and reports to Frankenstein; however, the Baron feels that it was the best that could happen to such a creature, and is already considering a new experiment with other involuntary donors. The three start tidying up the laboratory whilst Frankenstein ponders who should be first to "Donate"... Cast *Peter Cushing as Baron Victor Frankenstein/ Dr. Carl Victor *Shane Briant as Dr. Simon Helder *Madeline Smith as Sarah "Angel" Klauss *David Prowse as the Creature/ Herr Schneider *John Stratton as Asylum Director Adolf Klauss *Michael Ward as Transient *Elsie Wagstaff as Wild one *Norman Mitchell as Police Sergeant *Clifford Mollison as Judge *Patrick Troughton as Bodysnatcher *Philip Voss as Ernst *Christopher Cunningham as Hans *Charles Lloyd-Pack as Professor Durendel *Lucy Griffiths as Old hag *Bernard Lee as Tarmut *Sydney Bromley as Muller *Andrea Lawrence as Brassy girl *Jerold Wells as Landlord *Sheila Dunion as Gerda *Mischa de la Motte as Twitch *Norman Atkyns as Smiler *Victor Woolf as Letch *Winifred Sabine as Mouse *Janet Hargreaves as Challer *Peter Madden as Coach driver Category:Films Category:Films and other media Category:Live-Action films Category:1970s